13 Pruebas
by CharlesWriterDarwin
Summary: 13 pruebas 9 predecesores una nueva tripulación deberá superar los retos de los mugiwaras para poder declarar al nuevo rey de los piratas y conseguir el tesoro de Monkey D. Luffy
1. El ladron en la base

**Pido disculpas a los lectores revisando una parte de fanfictiom que no sabia que existía vi que el fic no llamaba la atención por culpa del primer capitulo asi que a la fuerza y por obligacion (a la fuerza prque la verdad es algo aburrido reescribir el mismo capitulo 2 veces) me veo completamente forzado a cambiarlo asi que el cap 4 tardara en aparecer cuando el primer cap cambie sera abisado en el summary y al subir el 4 el aviso desaparecera desde ya mis mas sinceras disculpas**

* * *

 **El ladrón de la base**

 **En un muelle de la base de la marine en Altran una isla de invierno en el West Blue un chico bastante alto con un traje de marine todo desastrosa discute con un marine superior bastante fornido con un traje elegante y una gorra de marine del revés y una escopeta en la espalda**

Marine: Mira idiota no es mi culpa que te hallan asignado a esta base en la punta del mundo ahora comienza a reparar esos barcos o te echare al agua Ryan  
 **El joven que al parecer se llama Ryan empuja con fuerza al marine**  
Ryan: mira Alex para mi eres tan solo un mastodonte engreído no un superior te atreves a ordenarme una vez mas y juro que vas a quedar frito – **Le escupe-**

Alex **:-saca su espada-** maldito incompetente me dijeron que repararías todos y cada uno de los barcos y tan solo te la pasaste golpeando marines **-trata de golpearlo-**

Ryan **-lo tapa con su antebrazo-** y tú te la pasaste robándole a la gente de la isla cercana maltratando a niño cualquiera asesinando a tus subordinados a tus "amigos" **\- gritando y golpeándole un con el otro puño-** Y ME HARTE

 **Cuando va a meter otro golpe un pelinegro con una remera de manga larga negra bastante ajustada y unos jeans largos y anchos un collar de esferas y unas pulseras similares con unas botas cualquiera pero lo raro de ese chico es que venía montado en un toro de pelaje algo rojizo y un cuerno partido**

 **Alex se mueve hacia un lado pero Ryan es alcanzado por el toro y cae al agua**

Alex: Gracias chico por ahorrarme el trabajo de ahogar el idiota ese MijejeMijeje **–cae al piso por un golpe del chico-**

¿?¿?: Sark siéntate y que Alex no escape **-el toro bufa se sienta encima de Alex y se tira al agua a buscar a Ryan** - _Este idiota me está haciendo perder tiempo lo voy a golpear hasta que se desangre_ _ **–**_ **encuentra nada más rápido y sube hasta la orilla-**

Ryan: gracias me llamo Ryan y si me disculpas **\- lo empuja un poco-** tengo que apaliar a Alex

¿?¿?: Yo también vengo a lo mismo espero que no te moleste compartir **\- silba y el toro se convierte en una maza con cuernos apuntando hacia arriba-** por cierto soy Bull **-sacude su maza** \- El es Sark

Ryan: -Soy Ryan y no hay problema **Hiroba Re-uzo** (Cubo-Re usar) **-unas líneas que parecían ser quemaduras formando un cuadrado rodearon a Alex Bull y Ryan- prepárate Alex**

Alex: **-saca su espada y arremete hacia Bull-** morirás chico estúpido

Ryan: **-se mete en el medio de ambos y comienza a detener los ataques de espada de Alex recibiendo varios tajos en los hombros y piernas cuando ve la oportunidad y golpea a Alex en la cara-**

 **Bull se acerca y comienza a golpear a Alex con su masa Alex sangra bastante Ryan se adelanta a Bull y pronuncia**  
Ryan: **Elektra senkurentiĝo** (adormecedor eléctrico) **-Alex queda con los ojos en blanco Bull empuja a Ryan-**  
Bull: Yo lo termino **Goring: Order Crush** (Cornada: orden aplastar) **–la maza de Bull mueve sus cuernos y apuntan hacia una de las caras Bull las levanta con fuerza y golpea al enemigo aplastándolo-** Listo hey Ryan te recomiendo que corramos

Ryan: con gusto **–se acerca al muelle saca una manta y se ve una balsa con un motor** \- esto trabaja con mi akuma no mi vámonos de este maldito lugar de una vez por todas

 **Bull y Ryan se montan a la balsa Ryan enciende el motor y van hacia la isla loeva**

 _ **Hey muy buenas a todos este es un fic que debo agradecer a varia gente que me convenció de comenzar le agradezco a:**_

 _ **Helen martinelli por ayudarme con las personalidades de cada personaje**_

 _ **A Vkme27 por convencerme en esto de escribir**_

 _ **A Creatorthefic por ayudarme con la constitución y mecánica de cada uno**_

 _ **A kai (no me acuerdo el nombre) por ayudarme con cada nombre hasta ahora y quedarse hasta las 5 para leerlo**_

 _ **Bueno les dejo unas características físicas de Ryan y Bull**_

 _ **Ryan mide 1,90 tiene una contextura física de espalda ancha no tiene muy tornado los musculo tiene unas placas de metal en las manos que simulan guantes con una esfera en la palma superior usa un saco de cuero marrón una camisa blanca y jeans con un símbolo cada atuendo con una A rodeada en un circulo.**_

 _ **Bull mide 1,62 tiene una contextura pequeña está bien definido en especial los brazos en el fic define sus atuendo usa una remera muy ajustada al cuerpo pantalones anchos botas y un colar similar a los monjes budistas.**_

* * *

Quiero aclarar algo soy muy malo tan solo estaba probando un estilo para escribir disculpen si ofendí a alguien a partir del segundo capitulo voy a cambiar el diseño espero que les guste y respecto a los nombres disculpen si suenan mal pero son nombre que representan algo para mi ademas van en enlace del personaje el cual aun no puedo desarrollar siendo el primer capitulo


	2. Improved Pirates

**Ryan Bull y Skar llevaban varias horas a la deriva, la base de Altras ya no se podía divisar se encontraban en medio del mar solos sin comida, apenas se hablaban la tención se encontraba en el ambiente en el momento de partida comenzaron a discutir respecto a cómo llegar a la isla sin saber nada de navegación**

-maldito por tu culpa estamos a la deriva y te comiste todo ¿ahora qué piensas hacer?- **decía Ryan cansado de estar junto a su compañero cuando de repente Ryan fue golpeado por Bull**  
-Deja de hablar por una maldita vez ya tengo la solución desde aquí veo un barco nos acercamos lo robamos y listo de seguro hay algún mapa o algo similar ahora a rem- **el castaño tiro Bull al agua**

-Inepto ponte a empujar que no hay remos y yo no puedo hacerlo- **Bull maldiciendo a Ryan empezó a empujar hasta llegar al barco.**  
 **Una vez cerca Bull volvió a subir a la balsa –El plan es este subimos al barco golpeamos a todos y los tiramos al agua- El castaño suspiro y comenzó a trepar uno de los costados del barco con Bull y su mascota detrás al subir ve a 10 piratas de rodillas mirando a uno algo pequeño con mirada siniestra gritándoles** –IDIOTAS NINGUNO SE DIO CUENTA QUE DOS ESTUPIDO SE SUBIERON AL BARCO QUE HACEN ARRODILLADOS VALLAN POR ELLOS- **Todos los hombre se pararon y envistieron hacia Ryan y Bull**

-Aquí vamos de nuevo Hiroba Re-uzo- **las marcas de quemadura aparecieron otra vez** – magneta muro- **al decir esto Ryan creó 4 paredes que encerraron a los piratas que arremetieron contra ellos** -Hey Bull termine con los idiotas te encargas del chaparro- **El pelinegro carcajeo y chiflo, de la parte de atrás Skar salto y Bull se monto en el**

-vamos Skar demostrémosle al enano que hace un verdadero pirata- **Bull iba a ordenar que ataque a al joven pero el chico comenzó a crecer de tamaño**

-¿Acaso no saben quién soy? Soy Akarix uno de los más grandes piratas del west blue ahora van a verla fuerza de la Massu Massu No mi- **El chico se volvió súper musculoso y golpeo a Bull**

-Hey amigo esa fruta hace que la musculatura aumente o disminuya ten cuidado- **Ryan estaba sentado en el barandal**

-podrías ayudar en vez de solo mirar- **decía el maestro de Skar bloqueando los golpes del hombre gigante**

-Yo no me relajaría estúpido ahora voy a matar a tu amigo y luego a ti- **decía Akarix mirando a Ryan**

-hey no te distraigas- **el castaño señalo a Bull**

\- Onslaught: Order push- **Bull montado en Skar lo tomo de los cuernos y embistieron hacia Akarix empujándolo a la borda** –Skar arma- **El toro se volvió un mazo y empuja a Akarix del barco**

-Tardaste demasiado por cierto ya tengo el mapa y arroje a los estúpidos por la borda- **le brinda la mano** – en la próxima isla nos dividimos amigo Bull **golpeo la mano** –Que quieres decir tu y yo somos nakamas ahora yo soy tu capitán y tu mi carpintero y segundo abordo- **Ryan suspiro** \- ¿Me vas a ayudar en mi objetivo y yo en el tuyo qué opinas?- **Ryan asintió** \- Seremos nakamas por cierto ¿Cual es el nombre de nuestra tripulación?- **Bull sonrió con algo de nostalgia** -somos _**los improved pirates**_ \- y estrecharon sus manos


	3. Loeva y Las gemelas

Disclaimer: One piece pertenece a Eichiro Oda o como se escriba

* * *

Al fin fue acometida la llegada a Loeva. A primera vista se veía un muelle con un anciano pescando, junto a dos o tres balsas, y se comenzaba a ver un pueblo bastante pobre, lleno de casas destruidas, poco reforzadas.

Los habitantes de Loeva eran pequeña gente delgada, con ropas rotas y harapientas, algunos tratando de sacar agua de un pozo cercano, el cual obviamente estaba vacío. Era evidentemente una escena de completa tragedia.

—Trabajé en la Marine, y estando tan cerca esta isla muriendo de hambre... esto es completamente injusto, no sé qué términos de justicia tienen—Ryan se acomodo el pelo dio media vuelta y miró el barco— Por cierto Bull, este barco no sirve, voy a tener que construir uno mucho mejor.

Cuando paró de hablar, golpeó la base provocando que el barco se hundiera bajo la atenta mirada de Bull.

—Voy a suponer que el barco en realidad sí servía y solamente querías tu propio barco—Ryan rió— ¡Hey! vas a necesitar materiales, pero parece que esta isla es bastante pobre... probablemente haya que ir hasta allá adelante.

Señaló el final de una calle donde se veía en la entrada una mansión gigante con cascadas, animales, frutas, ventanales gigantes con marcos de oro y una puerta por la cual pasaría un kyojin. La enorme puerta tenía grabadas dos letras, una "S" y una "E".

— ¡Madre mía!—Exclamó sorprendido—Esa mansión es impresionante... ¿y no son capaces de ayudar a esta gente?

Frente a ellos, Ryan vio a una chica algo pequeña que les sonreía mientras movía la mano a los lados, en señal de saludo.

— ¿Quién eres? Yo soy Ina, una de las dueñas de aquella mansión ¿quieren que los lleve? —Dijo sonriendo y acercándose a Ryan.

De repente, Bull se dio la vuelta agarrando del cuello a una chica exactamente igual a Ina.

— ¿QUIÉN ERES Y POR QUÉ ESTABAS AGARRANDO A SKAR?—Bull movió su maza apuntándole a Ina.

—Yo quiero saber por qué tú me mientes y por qué Bull tiene a una chica idéntica a ti y le quiso robar a mi capitán—Dijo Ryan observando cómo Bull arrojaba a la chica al suelo junto a Ina.

—Yo no mentí, ¡y no te atrevas a atacar a Mel de esa manera Idiota!

La muchacha trató de golpear a Ryan, pero éste la detuvo tirándola al suelo, sin dejarle escapatoria.

—Es obvio que mentías, la mansión tiene dos iníciales una "S" y una "E" y tú te llamas Ina—Se arrodilló a su altura—Ahora tienes dos opciones. La primera, Bull y yo os dejamos inconscientes o... me decís la verdad y tratamos de ayudar al pueblo... espero que no te moleste Bull.

Ryan, al mirar a su amigo, lo ve abrazando a su amado toro mientras le decía que nadie los iba a separar, llorando como magdalena.

—Te diré la verdad—Dijo la chica que aparente se llamaba Mel— Acompáñame.

De esta manera, guió al dúo junto con su hermana hasta una casa bastante destruida, apenas poseía techo, y una de las paredes estaba derrumbada.

—Siéntense en el suelo y les contare todo.

—Yo le pedí a ella que me contara, no a ti—Ryan se abstenía asentarse y se quejaba.

—Ella no va a poder contar nada al menos que quieras escuchar mentiras sobre cada parte de la historia—El castaño cedió y se sentó en el suelo junto a Bull—Todo comenzó cuando teníamos 10 años…

 _Una mujer pelirroja colgaba algunas ropas en una cuerda en la parte trasera de una casa bastante linda, con un jardín bien cuidado y muy limpio. La mujer era hermosa. Del interior de la casa, dos chicas pequeñas salieron corriendo y abrazaron a su madre, saliendo un hombre detrás de ella._

— _Nery, ¿cómo haces para controlar este par? Mel ya me quitó las llaves y la billetera mientras Ina se la pasaba contándome historias muy raras—El padre besó a Nery._

— _Tranquilo Diego, esto es así siempre, no es algo que podamos solucionar...—Dijo mientras levantaba a las dos chicas— ¡Hey chicas! Su padre no está acostumbrado a todo esto, así que Mel, no le robes a tu padre, y tú Ina, no le mientas más. Sé que no pueden evitarlo, pero traten de hacer un esfuerzo por él—Besó la frente de sus hijas y ellas le devolvieron a su padre lo que le robaron—Chicas, si no pueden evitarlo ayúdense entre sí, Mel, ahora vas a decir la verdad de las cosas de Ina y tu Ina vas a devolver lo que tomó Mel ¿ok?_

— _Sí mami... —Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono pero antes de devolverlo, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos desde la calle._

— _Papá... ¿qué es eso?—Preguntaron ambas._

 _Toda la familia salió corriendo a la calle, donde vieron a un hombre vestido de manera formal, junto a un escorpión y a una mujer, que también usaba finas prendas elegantes._

— _Miren idiotas, ¡yo soy Spenzer! y soy su nuevo dueño, a partir de ahora todo aquel que se me oponga sufrirá este castigo._

 _El hombre de elegante levantó a un hombre, lo acercó a la mujer y al tocarlo ésta, lo convirtió en oro. Después de esto, Spenzer arrojó el cuerpo al escorpión, que cortó el cuerpo en lingotes de oro._

 _Pasaron 4 años de este acontecimiento, y casi todo el pueblo estaba pasando hambre. Spenzer y su mujer Ekatherina tomaban toda la comida y agua del pueblo, y aquel que se oponía se transformaba en parte de su riqueza. Un día Spenzer sacó a pasear su escorpión Sejou para que buscara comida que fuera de su gusto, principalmente humanos. Se acercó a la casa de Mel e Ina y las vio jugando en la entrada_

 _Las muchachas al percatarse de su presencia gritaron cuando el escorpión se acercó a ellas para tratar de hacerlas su cena. Su padre, al verlas, corrió con ellas y golpeó el escorpión._

— _¡Idiota!—Exclamó— ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Sejou? ¡Ekatherina! ¿Podrías encargarte de este pobre hombre?—Se acercó con intenciones de tocar a Diego, pero Nery se metió en el medio_

— _Hijas, siempre ayúdense y no importa lo que pase, ahora busquen a su familia—Y se convirtió en oro frente a su familia._

 _Diego gritó de rabia y trató de golpear a Ekatherina, pero al hacerlo él también se convirtió en oro. Sejou los convirtió en lingotes._

— _Tomen uno, se salvaron de que Sejou las devore inútiles—Spenzer se fue dejando un lingote de oro en las manos de una traumatizada Mel._

Al acabar su narración, Ina estaba llorando, mientras Mel apretaba los puños con fuerza llena de dolor.

—Y toda la situación del pueblo no varía desde que nuestros padres murieron, ya pasaron 6 años desde entonces, y Spenzer sigue haciendo lo mismo. No podemos pelear contra él.

Bull se paró y dio un golpe a una pared destrozándola dando a entender justo lo que sus palabras después dejarían claro.

—Vamos Ryan, tenemos que destrozar gente—Cargó a Mel en su hombro

—Ustedes no tienen el porqué sufrir por la codicia del idiota de Spenzer—

Ryan levantó a Ina y la puso en sus hombros—Esta justicia es inexistente, y esa mujer está usando esa fruta de manera tan irresponsable... la voy a vencer por ustedes chicas

Salieron de la casa haciendo que la gente a su alrededor los siguiera mientras caminaban por la calle camino a la gran mansión. Al llegar a la entrada, varios guardias esperaban intentando defender la puerta, pero de un par de golpeas Ryan y Bull se deshicieron de ellos

— ¡SPENZER! ¡PREPARATE! ¡VOY A DESTROZARTE A TI, A TU ESPOSA Y A TU MALDITA MASCOTA! DESTRUIRÉ CADA PARTE DE TU ASQUEROSA MANSIÓN Y AYUDAREMOS A ESTA CIUDAD—Gritó Bull

Ryan, al escucharlo, se rió mientras toda la gente a su alrededor los ovacionaban y Mel e Ina lloraban de alegría

—Por cierto chicas, somos dos, no podemos contra los tres ¿pueden encargarse del escorpión?—Susurró Bull.

Al decir esto las pelirrojas pusieron cara de horror, pero asintieron. De esta manera, los improved declararon la guerra a un dictador injusto y avaricioso solo para salvar a sus nuevas amigas.

* * *

-Fin del capítulo 3-

Le agradezco a HelenMartinelli por su ayuda


End file.
